


strong

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Mild Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: They admire the other's strength.





	strong

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble kink meme fill that's also for Ryoma's birthday

Elise tells him that he’s only a  _ little _ bit intimidating, and that she mostly likes how he looks, how “big and strong and tough” he is, as she likes to put it. She likes how small she feels around him, and Ryoma always responds that he likes how small she feels to him too, and that he’ll always make sure that she’s protected. His wife is affectionate and she’s open about the things she likes, and so, one night, she’s not at all reserved about her feelings, regarding his body.

She caresses his chest, nuzzling her face against it and murmuring, “Wow, you’re so,  _ so _ strong!”

“I think you might have mentioned that a few times,” he replies with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s true! And tonight, I’m showing you just what I mean!” She kisses him lightly, her lips brushing his chest, and he just barely manages to hold back a moan.

“Is that right?” he asks.

“Uh huh! So just sit back and let me show you what I mean!” He does as she tells him, and she runs her hands along his chest and his stomach, feeling the definition there. Her hands are soft and light, and he always loves her touch, but there is something reverent in it tonight.

Her hands drift along his arms, and she makes an appreciative noise as she squeezes one of them to feel the hardness there. She’s seen so many displays of strength from him before, both on the battlefield and off; she always loves the way he effortlessly lifts her into his arms and carries her when she’s tired, the way he can be gentle with her while still showing off just how strong he really is.

Elise is well aware of all the ins and outs of her husband’s strength, but it’s still exciting for her to touch him like this and feel each of his muscles. Her look of reverence soon becomes one of concentration, and he smiles fondly at the way she dutifully explores his body, looking so adorable like this that he can barely contain himself. His arousal grows with each touch, and when he hears her let out a soft gasp, he knows that it must be the same for her.

“Would you like to do something else now?” he asks her.

She nods, looking at him and saying, “I’m still just blown away by you, you know?”

“Well, I’m still blown away by you, too.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, her eyes widening.

“Just look at you.”

“So? I’m nothing when you put me next to you!”   
“Just because you’re small doesn’t mean you’re nothing,” he replies, and in an instant, he’s flipped things so that he’s the one on top of her. “You’re like my opposite, and that’s what makes you so appealing to me. Do you understand?”

“So we’re just a case of opposites attract, huh?”

“I think it might be a little bit more than that,” he replies, and kisses her neck. Elise squirms happily, and soon he’s kissing down further, all along her body. He pays special attention to her shoulders and her collarbone, to her small breasts and down her stomach, and he holds both of her hands in his the whole time. She’s small, but he never allows himself to think of her as fragile, even as he desperately wants to protect her. His wife may be small, but she’s strong in a completely different way than him, and he’ll always be at her side, in whatever way she may need him.

That night, they take turns exploring the other’s body, commenting on what they like, nearly worshiping one another in the process. They draw things out for so long that they’re both nearly bursting from anticipation when they finally make love, but it’s well worth the wait. She tells him once again that he’s strong, and he assures her that she’s just as strong as he is.


End file.
